


Woy Mini-Fic-A-Thon 2016 - Something Old, Something New

by 3amepiphany



Series: Woy Mini-Fic-A-Thon 2016 [5]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'Something Borrowed' was the exchange of fused elements to produce nuclear burning just before a supernova explodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woy Mini-Fic-A-Thon 2016 - Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> http://omegalovaniac.tumblr.com/post/146785713614/prompt-wander-literally-marries-the-universe
> 
> To submit a prompt: http://omegalovaniac.tumblr.com/post/146742635229/woy-mini-fic-a-thon

Sylvia stared down into her breakfast, watching the last of the solid butter melting down into the syrup and drip off of the side of her waffle. She wasn’t quite sure where to begin with this one, as it didn’t really seem like every other time Wander had come to her and talked about a dream he’d had. “Do you have a certificate for that one?” she decided on asking, hoping it wasn’t too tongue-in-cheek that Wander might think she was making fun of him.

“There’s one somewhere, I imagine. It did happen in a galaxy that liked bureaucracy enough to keep track of that sort of thing.” He stirred his chocolate miak up a bit before sipping at it, and she waited to see if he was going to continue that thought, or any thought, or if she’d have to keep prodding to get the answers she needed.

It was pretty much every day that he said or did something strange, but it wasn’t every day that he nonchalantly talked about his married life as if it _wasn’t_ strange.

It _was_.

It was very, _very_ strange.

“So, like… was there a ceremony? A reception? How did this even happen?”

Their waitress came by to top off her coffee and ask them how things were, and Wander waited until she was out of earshot to say, with a very serious look on his face and another forkful of pancakes at the ready, “It was the decent thing to do.”

She absolutely could not believe this. She was sitting in a Bloyd’s in some remote byway of the quadrant, listening to her best friend insinuating that he’d married the Universe out of decency to its honor. Absolutely could _not_ believe this. She watched him carefully, waiting for him to break the act, but he kept on enjoying his breakfast, looking around the rest of the quiet, mostly empty diner and kicking his feet against the bottom of his side of the booth. “Wander.”

“Alright. Okay,” he said when he finished the bite of food he was on. “I know it’s hard to believe and all. There was a point in time where I needed to get a better grasp of things. I was havin’ a hard time findin’ myself just yet, bein’ so young and all. I spent a little time meditating.”

“You ‘became one with the Universe.’”

“Sylvia!” he said with that tone that meant she’d been too loud. “Please.”

“Wander, we’re both adults. I’ll keep my voice down, but honestly is it fair to me to continue thinking of the dream you just told me about as a wet dream of sorts?” She craned her neck a bit lower and over the table to say this to him quietly, and his fur puffed out a bit in reaction to it. “I apologize. I’m just not entirely sure what to make of any of this.”

“There are a lot of different forms of meditation,” he said after a bit of silence. “You really ought to give it a go sometime, find a process you like and try it. Experimentation is important in findin’ yourself. You gotta be okay with change and you gotta be okay with just givin’ yourself up to the ebbs and flows of the energies around you and I don’t mean to say that it’s hard in the way that you need all that self-discipline or whatever. Sure, there’s some processes out there that are learned over many many many many years. But there are also ones that are as simple as takin’ a light nap durin’ a thunderstorm or daydreamin’.”

The zbornak sipped at her coffee some. She asked, “Those are forms of meditation? Really? Well, gee, I do a lot of the both of those. So your ‘light nap’ on that little stopover we had last night was you meditating? Calling up the Universe and checking in?”

He nodded.

“But why the marriage officiation? It’s not like you’re out there… populating… the Universe with new stars or planets or anything…. Right? That’s not something star nomads are responsible for or do, is it?”

“No, no. I felt it needed to happen out of respect.”

She mouthed, “oh,” and finished the last of her bacon, and started in on what was left of her waffle. Yeah, that made sense. This _was_ Wander.

“I went to the Mooplexians and I asked permission. And they even offered to officiate. It was really nice - very low-key and wonderful. It’s not really somethin’ everyone who meditates should feel obligated to do, obviously. But I feel like it strengthened our relationship. My dreams got plenty more vivid and lucid after the fact, and I’m sorry that it seemed like I was tellin’ you a lewd story, but I really wasn’t.” He was quiet as he finished his pancakes, and tackled the bowl of fruit he’d ordered as a side.

Sylvia dabbed her napkin in her glass of water and started cleaning up the sticky syrup she’d managed to get on her hands and face, and then sat back with her coffee to study her odd travel buddy.

The dream he’d told her about was of a remnant nebula, and he’d gone into detail about how beautiful it looked and how it would likely manage to stay compacted enough to form new stars out of its debris and leftover gasses. She reached for her phone, and started Hoogling around to see if they were near anything of the sort that they could visit and take in. There was one not too far off of the direction they were headed, and she held out the phone to see if he might be interested in stopping off at the watchpoint to view it.

He smiled. “Sylvia, would you believe me if I told you that’s the nebula I was dreamin’ about?”

“Wander, I believe that you are married to the Universe itself, why wouldn’t I believe that?”


End file.
